1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical module that effectively observes a rapidly moving event or object, which is configured to include a first mirror having a wide field of view, for detecting the event or object over a wide observing region, and a second mirror, whose focal length is greater than that of the first mirror, for observing the event or object detected by the first mirror at a high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, global electrical phenomena in the Earth's atmosphere can be understood through observation of transient luminous events (TLE). Research has been performed that links these phenomena to the Earth's weather and to activities of the Sun and the Earth. This is because these phenomena, such as TLE, include a variety of information related to the Earth and the space.
However, it is not effective to perform global observation of an event or object, such as TLE, on the surface of the Earth. This is because there are few places that are higher than the location where the global electric phenomena have occurred. Also, although few suitable places do exist, they do not allow for a global observation of the phenomena to be carried out simultaneously.
As well, when space is observed near the Earth's polar orbit as a radio frequency is detected by a detector based on above the Earth or the space and images acquired through the detection are developed, such an observation has advantages in that information about the Earth atmosphere's electrical activities can substantially be provided from all topographical regions of the Earth during the total operation time of a satellite. To observe an event/object moved rapidly on the Earth's surface from the satellite requires proper optical systems. However, optical systems do not always observe the rapidly moving events/object on the Earth's surface.
Recently though, a Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) has come into the limelight, where small mechanical devices, such as a sensor valve, gear, mirror, and semiconductor chip manipulator, etc., are combined with a computer. The MEMS is also called ‘smart meter.’ The MEMS is an apparatus of a silicon chip having a micro circuit. The MEMS is inserted into a mechanical apparatus, such as a mirror or sensor, when the mechanical apparatus is manufactured. The MEMS is employed in various systems, such as: an apparatus for inflating an air bag of a vehicle to comply with a user's weight and with the speed detected by the air bag sensor; a global position system sensor that can indicate a continuous trace of freight transportation and handling processes of the freight; a sensor that detects air flow change according to air resistance on the surface of airplane wings and performs interaction; an optical switching apparatus that outputs optical signals at 20 m/ns, a cooling/heating apparatus for operating a sensor; and a sensor installed in a building, for changing flexibility of matter that reacts to an atmosphere pressure. Considering features and advantages of MEMS technology, it is necessary that the technology be applied to an optical module for observing an event or an object.